zenoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Morpice
The Magician. Long range class: Uses mystical skill effects to destroy enemies. Primary attack is "Vision Fireball". *'Main Hand': Power Gauntlet *'Sub Weapon':Spell Book Morpice is a solemn young man of few words, and he typically views things in a strategic manner. Everyone seems to think he has a cold heart. Story As a child Morpice was ambushed by monsters, along with his Mother and Valencia (his sister). Unfortunately, his family did not survive the attack; cornered, Morpice was saved by the Magician Zealous. Zealous saw that an "aura of strength" eminated from the child and in turn would raise Morpice and train him in the ways of the Mage. Though talented, Morpice is tortured & haunted by guilt that he wasn't strong enough as a child to protect his loved ones. This motivates him to strive to be the strongest Mage he can be. While training Morpice and Zealous would sense the rise of a great evil in the lands, Zealous sends Morpice to Deva Castle to investigate the cause of this evil. After being sent through a portal to Deva Castle, he falls from a bad landing due to the sudden teleport. Two town NPCs believe he is here to attack them, when suddenly two guards take him, for treason of theft and attack. He is then sent to the dungeon, meeting Lu and Ecne. They then meet up all together, speaking of a plan to escape. As of the following day, as they are escaping (Had the door been unlocked for an unknown reason, mainly suggesting it was a mistake.), they hear a large growl, from the warrior Daza. After the player is shortly escaping, they all get ambushed by other guards, now being sent to Amos. Once they had arrived, he had explained that they were to be executed, until Zavkiel arrives. After being looked in the eyes, Zavkiel. believes they all were capable of finding the gems, claiming that they granted wishes. Eventually, they all decide to find the gems to get their desires. In Zenonia 4, Morpice appears as the Chapter 4 Boss. He is only seen in Chapter 4, where he trains to use a magical spell to defeat Shaturu. The spell fails, and Morpice is offered a chance to join Shaturu and gain unimaginable Dark Power, in exchange for the location of the Holy Gem. Morpice accepts, hoping to use his dark power to defeat Shaturu, but Shaturu also erases his memory, turning him into a killing machine. Morpice, corrupted by dark magic (lets call him Dark Morpice now) lead the dark army, with the base inside of a waterfall cave. Dark Morpice is ultimately killed by Regret. Unfortunately, this causes Shaturu to find and absorb the Holy Gem, forcing Regret and Anya to travel back into the past to get the Holy Gem before Shaturu does. Skills See Morpice (Abilities) Pros & Cons about using him: Pros: Being the only mage among the 4 characters, he can deal multiple attacks and area-effective skill attacks. Has the highest INT making him a non-stop spellcaster of enormous amounts of SP. Deals the most damage onto groups of enemies. Cons: Has the slowest walking speed, making him the easiest prey if not careful. Has low defense. Overall: A good multiple attacker from a distance favored by rookies and a hard-hitting spellcaster to the player's vantage . Any elemental attacks best adds to his normal attacks, especially, if using Holy or Dark attributed equipment. Category:Zenonia 2 Category:Zenonia 4 Category:Characters